Night of Fun
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Erasa has planned a night of games with some friends, modifying the rules to her liking. Yet has the blonde planned for something specific to happen with the influence of alcohol and the removal of clothing? Will Gohan and Videl get out of this unscathed
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you might remember this from Razamataz's profile. Let's see where the team takes it.**

**Disclaimer: None of us at TDS own Dbz. **

**...**

"Fifteen hands before the game changes," announced Erasa as she grabbed the deck of cards.

"So what are we playing again?" asked Gohan nervously as he sat around the table. He was still wondering why he had been asked to wear exactly seven articles of clothing.

"Don't tell me that the words Strip Poker don't mean a thing to you?" said Sharpner slyly.

Gohan's expression could be explained as priceless. He had been told the day before to study up on the types of poker for a friendly card game but clearly Erasa was hoping that this game was going to be a little more than friendly. There had been originally six players with even numbers of boys and girls but one of the boys, Alastair, had had to pull out sick as his father had had an accident and had to be taken to the hospital. Of the players remaining there was Sharpner who seemed to be loving the fact there were more ladies then men in attendance. There was Erasa, the host, who was having trouble shuffling the cards properly as she continued to smile cheekily. Videl looked out of place as much as Gohan did, clearly she had known just about as much as Gohan had about the night. No doubt she would have rather been spending this time trying to figure out Gohan's past but maybe a friendly game of cards would show something different. Finally there was Angela, who had managed to find out about the event by pestering Alastair and once she'd found out that Gohan was going to be there, she had immediately signed herself up.

Gohan recollected what information he had read over the internet the previous night about strip poker. It was more as a query when he had seen it next to the more standard games. He didn't need to be a genius to work the maths out in his head and why Erasa had said fifteen games. Fifteen games, five people each with seven pieces of clothing, meaning thirty five pieces of clothing in total. The maths didn't look so good with at least one piece of clothing guaranteed to be lost each hand.

Erasa quickly stood up from the small table, startling most people before she walked over to a corner in the bottom of her basement where her father had set up a bar for entertaining guests. From behind the bar she pulled out a tray of drinks she had premade and brought them to the table. There were six glasses on the tray, the spare one being for the missing Alastair. "I made them myself, drink up before we begin," she said happily grabbing a glass. Sharpner, Gohan and Videl each grabbed one while Angela quickly grabbed her own and Alastair's.

"Cheers," said Angela raising her glass to the middle of the table where it was met with the rest of the glasses before they were brought to the holder's lips where they were quickly emptied. Cries of pain and agony soon followed.

"What the hell did you put in that Erasa?" shouted Sharpner as his throat burned intensely. Gohan was breathing in air deeply and Videl looked like she was about to gag while Angela quickly swallowed Alastair's portions.

"I just found a few things behind the bar that daddy never used," said Erasa innocently as an empty tequila bottle rolled around behind the bar before clanging into a half empty bottle of gin.

"None of us our eighteen Erasa," said Videl as voice returned to her throat. "Did you even mix it with anything or is it straight alcohol?" Erasa replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh well," said Erasa as she walked over to the bar and put the tray back where she found it along with her empty glass. Everybody else simply placed their empty glasses on the ground next to the seat they were sitting on. As Erasa took her seat, she began dealing out the cards after waiting a couple of minutes to explain the rules and allow the alcohol to settle.

Gohan swallowed nervously as two cards were thrown in front of him, a sign that they were playing Texas Hold 'Em poker. Gohan shook his head lightly before looking at the two cards in his hand, after having his first taste of alcohol (and a big one at that) he wasn't feeling quite at his best. Looking at his cards he saw that they were a four and a seven, hardly anything worth playing with so he folded when his turn came around. Erasa quickly explained that when the game got down to only two people, whoever's hand won when the last of the five cards were put down would keep their clothes on but whoever lost had to remove a piece of clothing. If there were more than two people than there would still be one winner but two losers, meaning twice the number of shed clothes.

The first hand quickly turned into heads up with Videl against Angela. Gohan grimaced however as with three of the five cards on the table he would have made a straight with his four and seven thus having a good chance of winning the hand. Although in doing so he would have removed a piece of clothing from either Angela or Videl or possibly even both. Gohan was quite sure in doing so there would be disastrous results but the alcohol told him that it was a good idea.

Videl won the hand with triple sixes beating Angela's pair of five's and Angela took off her cardigan and placed it in the middle of the table where all the removed clothing would go. Gohan then realised that if he didn't play a single hand he could get away without being responsible for taking anyone's clothes off and all of his clothes would stay on. His theory was crushed however as Erasa explained an important rule. "If you don't play at least one hand every five you have to take off everything."

Gohan swallowed deeply as the next hand was dealt. Looking down at his cards he saw a King and a ten, deciding that he would play along. Sharpner and Erasa decided to play as well and all three of them were in the hand as the first three cards, the flop, came down on the table courtesy of Videl's dealing. The cards revealed a nine, a four and a King. Gohan inwardly smiled, knowing that it was all about hiding one's emotions. Nobody decided to raise and the next card turned over to reveal a Jack.

"I'll raise it to two pieces of clothing," said Sharpner with a smile across his face. Gohan scowled slightly, realising that if Sharpner had raised he was confident enough that his cards could beat both Erasa's and Gohan's. Erasa instantly called and Gohan called as well since he had top pair. The final card turned over to reveal another four and Erasa flipped her cards over to show she had a pair of two's in her hand to start with. Sharpner flipped his cards over to show the Jack of diamonds and a five of clubs before Gohan flipped over the winning hand.

"Well done," congratulated Angela trying to warm up to Gohan as she scooted her chair closer to Gohan's. Sharpner grunted as he took off his jumper and a shirt underneath to reveal another shirt. He chucked them in the centre of the table and all eyes went to Erasa as she took off her cardigan and placed it in the centre. She then reached under her shirt and fiddled around for a while. Before Gohan could ask what she was reaching for she revealed her hands with a lacy frilled bra in her left hand. Gohan's cheeks turned crimson as Erasa threw her bra into the centre of the table while Videl looked on in disbelief.

Sharpner began to shuffle the cards and Gohan realised this was going to be an awkward night.

...

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review and know that the fun is only just beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The game's begun and the first strikes have been made. However the male to female ratio seems a bit off, not enough women. Let's change that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**...**

"_Ohmykami, Gohan is like so hot!"_

"_What are u tlking bout Ang? Werent u ment to be meeting us to go to the movies?"_

"_I'm like playing strip poker and Gohan just took off his shirt and is like totally ripped. He has muscles bulging from his muscles."_

"_What, no way. Where u at?"_

"_Erasa's place, get the girls from class and use ur fakie to get some drinks. I would but I cant stop staring at his muscles. Wait a sec, ill take a pic 4 u."_

A few moments later, _"Is that really Gohan, ohmykami. Give me ten minutes and we'll be there."_

This text message conversation occurred only a few seconds after Sharpner had extracted his revenge on Gohan. Two hands had gone by before Gohan played again, this time with a king and a queen in his hand. This however was no match for Sharpner's pocket Aces who watched with glee as Gohan took off a sweater and a long sleeved shirt to show a plain white shirt underneath. This shirt however showed off his arms and Gohan covered his face in embarrassment. Angela immediately went on her phone after the discovery while Erasa poked at his biceps to check whether or not they were real. Sharpner looked on with a mix of curiosity and jealousy, he had never expected nerd boy to be so well built since he only wore baggy clothing to school.

"How did you get those muscles?" asked Videl who scowled at have not known this fact before. Although she now recalled how Gohan had been hit with a baseball on his first day and not reacted in the slightest.

"Well, I guess I've never really thought about it that much," said Gohan trying to look thoughtful while trying to make up a believable lie. "I know that I had to cut down a lot of trees and carry them back to our house for firewood since I was a kid."

Videl took the answer as plausible at best, the effort needed to swing an axe around in order to chop down trees, especially trees in the mountain area, would take a lot out of anybody. Then he would have to cut them into smaller portions in order to be able to carry them back to his house before the process would be repeated several times a day until enough was gathered. Sharpner had been taking notes, a notepad and paper miraculously appearing in his hands as he scribbled away.

Slowly, everyone returned to their seats as Gohan dealt out the next hand, still embarrassed that his arms were in clear sight but thankful that he still had pants on his legs and a shirt covering his well toned chest. Videl, being Videl, knew that he was still hiding more underneath that fragile top and while the alcohol was telling her to shred that top into nothingness she would win it with Erasa's twisted game. Picking up her cards she found herself staring at a four and a jack, hardly the cards to do any major damage with. Placing her cards in the middle to signify she was folding, Videl chose to bide her time. Since Gohan folded his hand as well along with Erasa it was left to Sharpner and Angela.

After downing both her and Alastair's drinks plus with the knowledge that more alcohol was on the way, Angela was feeling more than a little rowdy, perhaps it was also due to the fact she only had a small shirt separating her bra from view. Apart from that she also had her skirt on and her undergarments. From watching the game unfold she had discovered that Sharpner played hard whenever he had anything and from the mischievous look on his face he had something half decent at least. If she folded the hand she would be forced to undress even further but playing could be even more risking. Looking at her hand she saw a queen and an eight. Not the most powerful hand but nonetheless she made her bet.

"Everything I've got on," she said with a face as solid as stone minus the vicious grin between her lips. Sharpner swallowed, he hadn't been expecting this at all. While he still outnumbered Angela in clothes if he made the bet and lost he would be down to his underwear. Immediately he could feel himself getting hot, just the idea of being the first one naked was bad news. He looked back down at his pocket threes and realised that they weren't so good after all. All she would need to do would be to hit any over card and she would have him beat unless another three came up. Reluctantly, Sharpner pushed his cards in and took off another shirt, leaving him with two shirts, his pants and underwear.

Angela smiled as Erasa excused herself to go to the bathroom. Standing up, Angela took an empty glass and walked towards the bar. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Videl standing up between her and the bar. Normally this would be an okay tactic but standing up wasn't as easy as it sounded, the raven haired girl swaying slightly as a sudden rush of dizziness rushed to her head.

"Videl, you heard Erasa before, her father doesn't use much of the alcohol down here and if we finish something we can chip in to buy a replacement bottle," assured Angela with a smile while swaying joyfully.

"But I don't think..." Videl started before she was interrupted.

"Videl," said Angela raising a finger to Videl's lips before turning her voice into a soft one. "You've got to stop worrying, live free once in a while, escape the boundaries of law and be a different person."

"But isn't it..."

"Videl look over there," said Angela pointing to where Gohan and Sharpner were sitting and having an arm wrestle. While many would have initially thought that Sharpner would have been the instant winner he was actually losing as Gohan pushed against him, not with his full strength but with enough. "That's the joy of alcohol, you get to do things you've never done before and learn stuff about people you wouldn't know otherwise."

Videl looked thoughtful before picking up her glass off the ground and twirling it in her hand. "It's not that I don't want to it's just..."

"You can't tell me, Videl Satan, the city's greatest crime fighter is afraid of a little alcohol," said Angela with a sly smile.

Videl took that as a challenge and knocked Angela's cup with her own making a resounding noise just as Gohan pinned Sharpner's arm. "One night," she said sternly before her face broke out into a smile.

"That's all it needs," said Angela smiling broadly. A series of cheers and chants emerged from the top of the staircase as the door opened and six girls from class including Erasa walked in with a couple of cartons of drinks.

"Look who's come to join the party," said Erasa happily already having taken a bottle of premixed vodka cocktail from a four pack and raising it to her lips. "Let's make it a night not to forget!"

...

Gohan swallowed deeply as he felt his cheeks burn up in an instant. He had folded this hand and so had Maya, one of the newcomers with long flowing black hair accompanied by sea blue eyes, who had decided that Gohan's shoulder would be a good place to rest her head. In class Maya was a quiet achiever who was also part of the flower arranging club and the swimming club. She was also very good at keeping secrets, which was why nobody knew that she had immense feelings for Gohan. However that was all while sober.

Everyone else around the table giggled quietly amongst one another at the sight. In total there were now ten people playing the game, a vast majority of it female. Only one of these girls were not amused by this sight and that was a very ticked off Videl. _How dare she snuggle up to my Gohan like that! _The fact that she had thought my Gohan crossed her mind but she didn't bother to correct herself, if she wanted to call Gohan hers then who was to stop her. Jealousy was a cruel bitch.

It may have been because of this jealousy that she took her pigtails out and allowed her hair to flow down her back as if it were in a shampoo commercial. She wanted to get Gohan's attention and have him looking at her, she didn't care if his face burnt to a crisp if it looked at her too long. However she was not the only one who thought they had a strong chance. Nearly every girl in the room thought that they could be able to call Gohan their own by the end of the night. Only one girl didn't and that was Bianca.

The brunette had her eyes set solely on someone else, and it wasn't Sharpner. She had been amazed when she had seen Videl undo her hair and realised that if the Satan girl smiled now she could look like a cover girl. Bianca could only imagine what Videl would look like in a bikini but prayed by the end of the night that she would be able to at least see her in a bra. Perhaps even without a bra! This managed to cause her cheeks to redden but nobody was really focused on her.

Videl looked down at her cards and smiled inwardly when she saw two King's in her hand. There were only another two possible people in the hand, Erasa and Abby, a girl who could easily be mistaken for Erasa's long lost sister. However she was also somebody that Videl didn't really get along with and this was a chance to make her suffer utter embarrassment in front of her friends. Erasa had been the one to drag her into this whole mess so even though she was her best friend she knew what she was getting into. She did a quick clothes count and from looking at the ever increasing pile of clothes and figured that while she had five pieces of clothing on (the other two having been taken off by Maya who had won with a straight), Erasa had only three with her bra lost somewhere underneath the table and Abby had six pieces of clothing on.

"One piece," signalled Videl as she looked at Abby who was next to act.

"Everything," Abby replied confidently as a sly smile spread across her lips.

"Call," said Erasa with a smile spread across her face as if she was having the time of her life.

"Alright then, let's do this," said Videl. Everyone's attention drew on the game because no matter who won, some flesh would be shown. Abby flipped over her cards to show two Queens in her hand and Videl smiled victoriously as she showed her pocket Kings. It was then that Erasa threw a spanner in the works by showing two Aces in her hand, the best starting hand in a game of poker.

Bullets started to run down Videl's forehead as she realised the situation she was in as the first three cards flipped over. In order to win and save herself from embarrassment a King would need to reveal itself. Her heartbeat increased rapidly as she saw only numbers on the board. Sharpner who was dealing at this point was exasperated at this rare opportunity to see Videl in minimal clothing. This expression vanished however as the next card flipped over to reveal a King.

"YES!" screamed Videl in relief as she stood up in joy. This moment however was short lived as the final card revealed itself to be an Ace, giving Erasa a better Three of a Kind and ultimately making her the winner.

Unlike Videl who had screamed in joy at winning (quite possibly due to the alcohol infiltrating her system), Erasa kept calm and composed whilst grinning from cheek to cheek. To her the game just got a whole lot more interesting. Meanwhile Videl just stood there dumbstruck, unable to comprehend the loss which had just been bestowed upon her. Quickly cursing every God she could think of under her breath she took off one of her two remaining shirts. Since Erasa only had three pieces of clothing on it meant that she had to lose three pieces of clothing. However she only got halfway with the second shirt before she stopped midway.

"_I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this!" _thought rational Videl.

"_Why not, are you telling me that you can fight armed criminals and not be scared but you are afraid to show yourself in front of your classmates?_" said another Videl, one which had been locked away for many years.

"_This is different, this is humiliating in every possible way!"_

"_Gohan will like it."_

Her eyes flashed open with burning passion and barely ten seconds had passed between that thought and Videl's final shirt hitting the ever growing pile. Everyone gazed before erupting into wild cheers and wolf whistles as Videl tossed her pants onto the table. Externally, Videl looked calm and composed while internally she was littering shitting herself sideways while doing the hokey pokey on her head and saying the words in Spanish. She knew her small breasts were nothing to be ashamed of but looking around the room it was obvious she had the smallest breast size of all. Also the fact that she looked proud standing in nothing but a matching pair of black lingerie.

She smiled however at the fact that Gohan seemed to be giving his undivided attention, so was Sharpner but that was nothing new. She also noticed the lustful look Bianca was giving but figured that the girl just wasn't handling the alcohol too well. It was then that Abby stood up and started to undress. First went her cardigan, then a shirt followed by her pants before she reached up to grab her final shirt.

"Wasn't the deal only three pieces of clothing?" questioned Videl.

"That was what we had to take off because of Erasa's win, but there is still the side pot," explained Abby showing some expertise in the field.

"What do you mean by side pot?" asked Videl.

"I went all in and both of you called, therefore I still have to take off what you won from me." Videl suddenly clicked that she had still been wearing two more garments then Erasa and it was the number of clothes she was wearing that Abby had to take off in total.

Her thought came crashing down as Sharpner sprinted out of the room, a hand covering his nose as if his life depended on it. Videl turned to see that Abby had already taken off her final shirt and her bra to be standing there in nothing but knickers as her breasts hung out in the open. Videl turned her attention back to Gohan who was looking between the two girls but lingering for longer periods on Abby before turning away completely as he realised he was staring.

"Let's keep playing," demanded Videl as she sat down at the table.

"What about Sharpner?" asked Erasa.

"Who cares," shrugged Videl as Abby sat back down at the table.

"Could we turn on the heater, its cold in here," complained Abby as she warmed herself by rubbing her shoulders as her forearms crossed her breasts and squeezed against them. Gohan, who had managed to sneak a glance at that particular moment, looked away as he felt something swell between his legs.

He suddenly wished he had never come.

...

Videl looked at her cards before throwing them into the middle. She wondered curiously if she shouldn't just play them anyway and lose on purpose so that Gohan would start paying attention to her. At the moment, there were only a couple more hands to be played before Erasa's special game would begin and there were only a few people with two or more piece of clothing on, Videl and Gohan included.

Erasa seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself as her perky breasts swung back and forth as she swayed side to side, the alcohol making her tip slightly. Although she wasn't the only one who the alcohol was taking effect of, many of the women were laughing away at nothing. Hayley had been swinging her bra over her head at some stage of the night but since then she had been staring at Gohan with highly affectionate eyes. Sharpner was badly affected, he'd passed out before even making it back to the basement, Alison had gone and checked on him. Alison had possibly been the only girl in the room who could stand the presence of Sharpner and such instead of rejoining the game she had curled up next to where he had fallen asleep, slipping into unconsciousness beside him. When Hayley had gone to check on the two of them she immediately reported to the rest who correctly guessed it was due to the alcohol, although pictures were still taken for bribe material. This left Angela, Erasa, Videl, Bianca, Maya, Hayley, Abby and Gohan still in the game.

Gohan was faring pretty average as well, his head hung loosely yet his hand actions showed that he still held onto consciousness, if barely. He pushed his head up and somehow managed to hold it in place, before looking at the cards in his hand. Without hesitation he tossed them into the middle. Looking around the table he realised just how isolated he had been over the years up in the mountains.

Gohan shook his head, trying to fight off crude images which kept propping up. However this was proving difficult with roughly eighty percent of the women in their room with only their undergarments on. Thankfully nobody was fully undressed yet, but that wouldn't change after too long.

"Hey Bianca, how long's it been since you played a hand?" asked Erasa with a sly smile plastered across her face.

"About seven hands ago...oh no!" said Bianca realising the trouble she was in.

"I told you girls the rules when you got here so you know what to do," said Erasa. Bianca had been the one winning up to this point but that no longer mattered as she began to take layer after layer of clothes off. The girls wooed in sync as Gohan looked on with great expectation, Maya still trying to fall asleep on his shoulder.

Videl watched with almost a sense of pity for the girl, but also a sense of jealousy because this meant that Gohan had another body to look at, one with nothing protecting even the slightest hint of skin. As her bra came off, Bianca's eyes weren't focused on Gohan to see his reaction, but rather on Videl and as their eyes met Bianca felt shame like she never had before. Part of her wanted to dash to the staircase but in her current state she would be more likely to trip and fall before she made it to the door. Knowing the ravenous teenage girls she called her friends, it would only be a matter of time before they tore the clothes off her body one way or another. While this was partially her fantasy she had no aspiration to make it a reality.

Videl had no idea why Bianca was looking at her when she took off her bra but could see the sadness in the girl's eyes, as if she was on display for the world to see. The worst was yet to come as Bianca began to take off her panties with a single hand, her other hand being used to cover her breasts as best she could although since they were larger than average it was no easy task. As soon as her panties touched the table she sat back down as fast as she could, not wanting anyone to see her so vulnerable as her cheeks began to burn.

Gohan had only seen them for a second but instantly had to fight the flow of blood coming to his nose, although having bled on the battlefield many a time this was an easy task. In all actuality it was his Saiyan genes which did their best to prevent blood flow as bleeding in front of an enemy was a sign of weakness. At the moment, his internal Saiyan instincts were telling him that all these semi to fully naked women around him could be seen as a potential enemy. They might not have been much of a physical challenge, seeing as he was one of the strongest fighters in the galaxy, but they could be incredibly dangerous being organisms of the opposite gender which could attack a man's greatest weakness. A weakness easily exploited in a drunken state, Saiyan or not.

Maya readjusted herself and pulled her chair closer to Gohan's, holding tightly onto his arm as she nuzzled against his shoulder. "You're so warm," she almost purred gripping Gohan's arm in a vice like grip. Videl looked on jealously as the next hand was dealt out.

"Last hand," announced Erasa as she finished dealing the cards out. With a sense of urgency, Videl picked up her cards to see two Aces, the best hand in the game. She internally smiled as girl after girl folded, having not enough on to risk anything. Now that she looked at it there were only three people with two pieces of clothing on. Gohan with his pants and (supposedly, she hadn't seen) underwear on, herself and her bra and panties and Angela who had the same as her.

Gohan folded his cards, Maya tossed hers in the middle without looking at them before it left only Angela and Videl. "All in," proclaimed Angela with a smirk. Videl was about to quickly call knowing she had the greater chance of winning no matter what Angela had.

"Fold," said Videl calmly, pushing her hand into the middle before undoing the clasp at the back of her bra.

"Way to go Videl," said Erasa as Videl tossed her bra into the centre of the table where a large stack of clothes had formed over the period of the night. Videl showed no signs of weakness as her breasts hung out for all to see, thankfully Sharpner wasn't in the room thus she felt no reason to cover herself. Gohan was still there but she needed to be open in order to prevail by the end of the night over all the other girls in the fight for Gohan.

"Gohan, could you be a little sweetie and move the clothes over to the corner?" asked Erasa putting on her cutesy voice. Gohan being Gohan, simply complied and after fighting his way out of Maya's grip got up and took all of the clothes off the table. As he sat down, Erasa had a cheeky smile spread across her face. "Okay guys, Strip Poker's now over, it's time for the next party game!"

"Which is?" asked Angela wondering what else lay in store for them tonight.

"A good old fashioned game of spin the bottle."

"Spin the bottle? Really?" asked Hayley.

"Well surely with all this nudity and alcohol running through our system you can't think of something that will make the game more...interesting."

As one the girls seemed to understand and Gohan swallowed nervously as he looked at the numerous eyes falling upon him, part of him praying he could board a ship to Namek this instant. He knew however that was not the case and he mentally braced himself for the challenges ahead.

"Before that however, I feel like I'm sobering up a bit," said Erasa. "So before that game, we're going to have ourselves a good old fashioned game of 'Kings.'" The girls who had partaken in this game before nearly squealed in joy as Videl and Gohan shared a nervous look between each other, wondering just what was in store for them.

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the dragonball series.

_**This chapter was brought to you by SierraLarson, Mikey H, and Ri696q and Son Goshen**_

**Night of Fun chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Uhm..." Gohan looked helplessly at all the almost naked girls in the room who were all giggling much more than he would have found comfortable. "What exactly does 'Kings' entail?"<p>

Angela grinned flirtatiously at his question. "There is nothing to be worried about, Gohan sweetie. It is only a drinking game. You won't lose more clothes." In her mind, however, she couldn't help but curse the fact that her handsome classmate had been quite good at poker. She would have liked to see him without those pants of his. His legs were sure to be at least as muscular as the rest of him, and she would have liked to see if he was...well-endowed in the men's department.

The teenage boy smiled nervously. He wasn't really sure he could trust her. He might have been drunk, but his battle instincts would never disappear completely.

"Explain the rules already," said an annoyed Videl. She too did not know this game, and she did not like Angela trying to hit on what was going to be hers by the end of the night. If this was a mere drinking game, she just needed to get it over with. Or get Gohan drunk. But judging by the hungry looks that all the other lecherous girls were sending their incredibly hot classmate, they were going to do all the work for her.

"Right," said Bianca, who had decided to sit down beside Videl now that the space was empty. Its previous occupant had left to find Sharpner and see how he was doing. "The rules differ a lot depending on who is playing so we need to set them straight. Anyone got paper?" A paper sheet appeared in front of Bianca, but she paid no attention to who gave it to her. All she knew was that she was sitting beside her crush and finally had a good excuse to talk to her. "First of all: This is a card game, so we need some cards."

"I'm getting them!" cheered Erasa who was currently looking through a cupboard in the corner of the room.

"We also need some alcohol," slurred Angela, dangerously close to Gohan. "Lots of it!"

Gohan paled. "Exactly how much?"

"Enough to keep going. We need a bottle in the middle, and plenty of alcohol for each of us." The redhead turned around to call on Erasa who had finally found a set of cards. "Do we have some glasses?"

"Sure," the slightly drunk girl answered, placing the cards on the table, "I'll go get some right this instant!" She said as she disappeared out in the kitchen with a giggle.

"Okay." Bianca took the cards and shuffled them carefully, sneaking a peak at Videl's uncovered chest in the process. "First of all we need a bottle or a big glass in the middle."

"That's what I said!" whined Angela, pouting.

"But did you do anything about it!" sneered Videl. She did not like the girl, especially since she was now hanging off of Gohan's bicep.

"Don't worry, Videl," said Bianca, admiring how beautiful the crime fighter looked when she was angry, "I'll just take this bottle." She took a half-empty bottle of... something... and placed it in the middle of the table. Then she put out the cards in a circle around the bottle. "Alright, the game starts by one of us start by taking a card from the circle without making a hole in it. Then we do the thing the card tells us to do, and then the card is put on top of the bottle. If the circle is broken, or the card on top of the bottle falls off, the one who is responsible must drink the entire bottle."

"But this is vodka," Gohan pointed out, "it would be dangerous to drink so much in such a short time."

"Awww. Come on, Gohaaaan." Angela giggled in a very high-pitched voice, succeeding in annoying everyone else but herself. "Can't you hold your alcohol?"

"I agree with Gohan." Videl crossed her arms, subconsciously covering her chest. Somehow she felt uncomfortable now, like someone who was not supposed to be staring at her chest, was ogling them. And it wasn't Gohan. He was busy trying to look everywhere but on the exposed female body parts everyone was showing off. She wouldn't even have minded if she had caught him staring. Hell no, she wanted him to do it, to notice that she was female and much better looking than the other drunk, half-naked girls.

"Let's go with a bottle of beer then." Bianca said as she quickly exchanged the vodka bottle with an unopened beer bottle. "Better?"

Gohan nodded.

"Good. Now we-"

"I have the glasses!" declared Erasa in a sing-song voice as she entered the living room again, a tray with glasses in her hands, "you haven't started without me, have you?" She said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at everyone but Gohan.

Angela shook her head. "No, Bianca is still in the middle of explaining the rules. She is so sloooow."

"She would be faster if you didn't interrupt her all the god-damned time!"

Bianca shot Videl a thankful smile. It felt good to be defended by her love interest. The black-haired girl smiled back, her arms still crossed though. For some reason she did not feel too comfortable around the other girl, but she wasn't drunk enough to say that to her face.

"As I said," Bianca started again. This time sure that no one would disturb her in explaining the rules, thanks to her wonderful Videl...and to Gohan who everyone else seemed to be so infatuated with, "each card has an action connected with it, or more like, who should drink and how much. Now I usually play with..."

She proceeded in telling the others what each card did. Sometimes the others argued that the action should be another, and sometimes they agreed with her choice. Nevertheless, when she was finally done, they began playing.

As time went on, Gohan could feel himself getting more and more affected by the alcohol in more ways than one. However, what affected him the most was the pressure on his bladder which continuously grew as the game went on and he was forced to take in more alcohol. Oh how he cursed the rules of this game that only allowed him to go to the toilet when he drew a seven. And considering there were only four seven's in the game, he knew his changes of drawing one was slim.

But he did draw one. Right after Angela had drawn an ace, did he pull out a seven of hearts, slammed it on the table and declared his leave.

-ll-

Sighing, Gohan relaxed as his bladder slowly emptied itself out. It felt good to finally be able to go to the bathroom after...well he didn't know how many hours it had been since the last time he had taken a pee, but it seemed like a lot. Frankly, this whole party was starting to become one big blur, and he didn't quite know how long it had been since he arrived, nor did he really care that much…

Then again, he would probably need to know the time. He had told his Mom that he would be home before lunch the next day, and if he stayed up all night, he would get little to no sleep, and he really didn't want to have to explain why he looked so tired. He just knew that it would end up with her yelling at him and a frying pan to the head. He'd rather avoid that.

He had chosen to sit down on the toilet instead of standing up. His usual perfect balance had taken a severe blow, and he wasn't sure if he would have been able to hit the bowl had he chosen to stand up. Now that he was alone in the bathroom, it suddenly became quite clear to him exactly how drunk he was. He stared at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. His cheeks had a slightly red tinge to them, and it was like he noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing much clothes at all; yet still more than most of the girls. It felt...weird, strange, not normal, but most importantly: uncomfortable. The lack of clothes were awakening old instincts buried deep within him, but he was not sure he wanted to let them loose at all.

-ll-

Videl was getting more annoyed as time passed. It seemed as if she suddenly developed ADHD. She heard the clock's incessant ticking as each second passed, heard the breathing of the others, felt a light drumming on the table from someone else. She remained with her arms and legs crossed, feeling more self conscious by the moment.

The girl then wrapped her arms tighter around her breasts and took a deep breath through her nose, trying to calm her sudden nervousness. This unsettling feeling had begun since Gohan had sauntered sexily out of the room. Unconsciously, she listened in onto the other conversations going around her and tried to ignore those lustful glances the brunette, Bianca, was giving her._ 'What's her problem?'_ She thought, taking yet another deep breath so she wouldn't completely lose it.

"You think this much alcohol would make Gohan drunk?" Angela whispered to another. "I really really really really really want to like, you know, ask him to bring me home, and like…well, you know."

The girls giggled. "It seems like the cutie is still sober though. Too bad he doesn't let us use the vodka." She chuckled whilst the redhead pouted even more.

"Maybe I could spike his drink for you?" She suggested mischievously, causing Angela to perk up again.

"Yeah, that might work. And like, maybe I should take a peek at his cards right now?" Angela replied fervently, a scheme beginning to form within her mind.

Videl pinched the bridge of her nose. Calm down, calm down, it's going to be fine, she told herself. It didn't really help that much. Sparks of fury were starting to appear. She just couldn't stand having them talk about Gohan like that, got it? Haven't they got any morals at all?

She decided to listen in to the rest of the girls' conversation. There was more Gohan, and more about taking advantage of him, asking him out, etc. And so with each passing second she was growing more and more angry. Her eyebrows twitched as her heart rate accelerated. She felt like burning off their precious hair, beating them up, and then letting them rest in a nice puddle of mud. Excluding Erasa of course. She would just get yelled at.

Oh yes, they would surely hate what she wanted to do to them. If there were two things girls hated, it was having their hair messed up and getting dirty. And of course she'd beat them up, 'cause, well, who likes being in pain? Practically no one…

"I wonder how big he is, you know, down there," one of the girls said, giggling.

Now that crossed the line. Placing her hands on the table in front of her, Videl angrily raised herself from her chair, letting it tip over and fall to the floor with a loud bang. "Listen here! You guys have no right to talk about Gohan like that got it?" She snarled.

The room quieted down to silent whisphers and all the girls stared at her with wide eyes, excluding Bianca, whose cheeks seemed to be a bit red. '_Huh? Weird." _Videl thought as she continued to stand there awkwardly when no one said anything.

Seconds later Erasa smirked. That kind of smirk that said, '_I know what you're hiding._'

"Are you jealous, Vi? You sound jealous," she said mischievously.

Videl blushed a bright red. "What! Of course not! I-I'm just saying that...well Gohan probably wouldn't like a bunch of girls hanging off of him. He gets uncomfortable with that kind of stuff."

Hearts popped into Angela's eyes at what Videl said. "He's just so cute when he gets like that!" she squealed.

Videl sweat-dropped. "You don't care about how uncomfortable Gohan is?"

"He might be uncomfortable now, but he'll get used to it," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The world champion's daughter growled angrily. She realized, startled, that she was getting worked up because she didn't want anyone to touch Gohan... and the reason for that was because she wanted to keep him for herself. What?

Angela flipped her hair and smiled smugly. "You like him, too, don't you? That's why you're so worked up over this. Right, girls?" she said, looking over to the other people. They all blushed furiously, but Bianca for a different reason.

"Ugh, you! You're just asking for a beating, aren't you?" Videl snarled. She had one foot on the table, about to leap onto it and pounce the redhead.

Angela placed her hands over her heart in shock. "You're so mean!" she cried.

Erasa giggled at their argument. "You just don't want anyone touching him 'cause you want to keep him all to yourself, 'Del. But it looks like you have to share."

"Erasa, I don't like him!" She denied, although she clearly knew that she did in fact more than like the shy, handsome boy.

"Like who?"

The girls turned towards the door to see Gohan standing there, looking at them with a curious and adorable expression.

Erasa giggled. "Videl li-"

"NO ONE!" Videl interrupted, "I like no one. Erasa is just assuming things."

"Uh... alright," Gohan said, walking over to his seat, sitting down.

Videl picked up her previously knocked over chair and placed it back in front of the table before sitting down. "Let's get on with the game, okay?"

"Alright."

"Sounds good."

And thus the game continued...only it ended a short while later when Maya broke the circle of cards and had to drink the beer in the middle of it. She made such a mess and managed to spill half of the bottle so Erasa left once more to find a towel she could clean it up with.

-ll-

Stretching her fingers lovingly for yet another glass of alcohol, the young blonde looked even more out of place than she had several drinks ago. The burning as the alcohol poured down her throat had almost disappeared completely and instead she felt the numbness of her aching body; though this was all solved when Bianca handed her yet another already open bottle.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Erasa proclaimed, her sight still blurry, resulting in her response being directed at the entire room rather than the individual standing right before her. Slightly pondering about her whereabouts, bottle in hand, she crawled towards an old dusty dresser, near the place where the lovely Gohan Son had thrown the clothes which had been so shamelessly taken off earlier that evening. (Any purpose for being near the dresser? Ask Mikey)

"Erasa don't you think that you should-" Videl the tomboy started to say, placing a gentle, yet naked arm around the blonde.

_'Who is she to decide when I'm able, or rather, unable to behave?_' The thought hit like lightning from an otherwise clear sky, and it was therefore unexpected that Erasa's own body would act like it did. Not a second had passed before she had shrugged Videl away from her proximity, though as much as she tried to convince herself that it was the alcohol controlling her actions, she could not yet decide whether this was true or not.

"I'm fully capable of deciding that on my own," she bluntly responded, keeping her eyes focused at Gohan's feet. '_Pretty toes.' _Erasa giggled as the thought came to her mind, proving that there would always be joy in a world otherwise full of sadness.

"Uhm...huh?" Videl responded, her eyes widening as she analyzed the movements of her best friend, not able to decide whether Erasa had gone completely insane or if it was just herself beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

'_Why does Videl always have to control my every movement? Isn't it enough that she has been gifted with a father who saved the Earth and all it's people?_' The blonde was green with envy, not even to mention all the nights where she had had a crying Videl in her lap. "You know what I mean, Videl," she responded, lightly removing random strands of golden hair that fell down her forehead with her fingers.

"What's with the attitude all of a sudden, E?"

Honestly, the matter didn't seem like such a hard thing to understand, not in Erasa's head that was. And considering Videl had Gohan's eyes glued to her bare breasts, it did nothing to soothe the situation. She narrowed her eyes at Videl. It was clear that Videl liked Gohan, no matter how many times the stubborn girl tried to deny it. Whether or not Gohan also liked Videl wasn't as clear, but if he did, she would definitely change his mind with the next game: Seven Minutes in Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to learn more about the game 'Kings' then feel free to Google it.<strong>

**Please leave a review to let us know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is brought to you today by **_**Let's Random **_**& **_**Dr Blue22**_

**Disclaimer: TDS does not in any way own Dragonball/z/gt**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Groggily, Sharpener recovered his consciousness gradually. One groan, and he felt something was resting against his chest. A second groan, and his vision returned, blurry at first. With a third groan the world spun back into focus.<p>

Unsure of where he was situated at the moment, it took him a few seconds to realize that he had a head on his chest. As a man representing the physical embodiment of masculinity, surely it would be easy for him to recognize the female form laying upon him; however, with no recollection of where he was or who this mysterious cascade of hair belonged to, he mentally screamed as he frantically removed himself from the woman's arms.

Jumping to his feet, somehow ignoring the searing pain in his head, Sharpener found success in locating a conjoined bathroom to the room in which he is in. Managing to maneuver himself to the sink, he took one look at himself before he nearly vomited right then and there.

"My god, what the hell just happened to me?" Taking a moment to calm himself, he washed his face, cleansing him of his drunken haze.

Finally more aware, Sharpener decided it was about time for the life of the party to return—him. Taking one last look in the mirror, he couldn't resist flinging his golden tresses carefully over his shoulder, admiring himself in the mirror. The way his hair moved; it was poetry in motion. Unfortunately for him, in his haste to return to the others, he did not notice the wetness expanding down his pant leg. Being drunk can dull one's senses.

Striding out of the bathroom, he strutted into the living room, a new found confidence in his eyes. He was ready for the fun surely to come with the rest of the evening. His stride was interrupted when he heard the girl moaning, reaching out for where she subconsciously assumed he was. Scoffing at this pitiful display, oblivious of his own embarrassment to come, he merely continued his trot to the where the party lay ahead.

Back in the event room, Erasa was calming herself from her earlier burst of frustration. She began to call out for attention, "Alright, Ladies, Gohan, I've decided to save spin the bottle for a later game and have come up with something else entirely, mostly to get us ready for spin the bottle later. Are you all ready? Well, Our next game for the night... Drum roll please! I present you with an idea, one never before done in the history of nights such as this one we have this evening!" Clapping her hands together, raising the suspense, pulling everyone to the edge of their seats... Dragging it on just a little more... "I pres-"

"Get on with it Erasa!" shouted out an irritated Videl.

The blonde pouted at her fri—enemy (for the evening,) for intruding on her absolutely wonderful would-be introduction. Despite being miffed, she complied with her fri-enemy's protests.

"I have decided to mix two games, yes two!" Ignoring the glare she was receiving from Videl, she continued.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" allowing the imaginary applause to die down, Erasa once again continued.

"Mixed together with Truth or Dare! Without the truth of course," giggling madly, she gauged the audience's reactions.

First a questioning look, then intrigue, followed by giddiness to the max, were experienced by the majority of those present. Except for a select few: Videl was even more irritated while Gohan was even more confused by the blonde's announcement.

Noticing his expression, Erasa decided to explain his imminent future to him. A future with her hopefully in it!

"Gohan, as you probably don't know, Seven minutes in heaven is played by spinning a bottle, and the first two people in which the head of the bottle lands on go into the closet over there," she pointed to the corner,

"And then they do exciting things!" Grinning like a madwoman Erasa took a deep breath, waiting for his predictably worried questions.

He was not one to disappoint; yet Videl, perceptive as ever, could tell that he was more nervous than normal when he asked his question.

"What exactly do you mean by 'exciting things'?" Gohan asked, his voice cracking into a high falsetto.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the room crashed open dramatically, as if opened by a great force. In fact, because its momentum was so great, the door rebounded off the wall to smack a certain someone in the face. It took several moments for the confusing sounds outside the room to calm. There was a brief beat of silence before the door swung open, much more meekly the second time.

Stepping through the open doorway, Sharpener took in the delicious sight in front of him. Thankfully due to his manly prowess, he had long developed the ability to redirect his nosebleeds so that they somehow bypassed his nostrils and made their way down his throat. At the moment it was a light trickle.

With great imaginary fanfare, Sharpener dashed towards the naked and semi-naked ladies, announcing his presence as he ran. "The Sharpenator is he-"

_Slap!_His world reeled with the impact.

"Sit down already you big doofus," Videl commanded angrily. The alcohol only lowered what little tolerance she had for oafish behaviour. Being exposed without gaining Gohan's attention did not help her mood either.

"Eww Sharpie, is that?..." Erasa's question hung in the air, allowing an awkward silence to fill the room.

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the large dark stain slowly crawling down his pant leg.

Sharpener looked down himself and panicked. How could he have missed something like that? Frantically trying to jump start a sluggish mind, he thought desperately for an excuse. He could mention the woman on him. No. He could mention how he was covered in barf. No. He could mention how he washed his face. Yes!

"I wanted to look my best before coming back and I washed my face," he explained, letting his embarrassment show.

"I might be a little more drunk then I thought. I missed a little I guess."

People were obviously not buying his excuse so he awkwardly made his way to small gap and sat girls on either side of him shimmied away slightly.

The silence continued for a few moments as the teens continued to stare at the blonde.

"Haha Sharpener, I can't believe you pissed your pants!"

It was none other than Videl who broke the silence with a sudden burst of laughter. The whole group joined in a moment later, laughing at the boy's expense.

Feeling utterly humiliated, Sharpener crawled back a few feet, pulling his knees to his chest in hopes of hiding his embarrassment..

Taking pity on the guy, Erasa called attention back to herself with a loud question.

"Right... Anyways where were we again..?" She tapped her chin in thought before a reminder, in the form of a fake cough sounding a lot like 'exciting things', brought her back to the earlier unanswered question.

She put on a Vegeta-esque smirk, "Gohan oh how cute you are, you see these "exciting things" are what we teens do on the daily, well most of us..."

The blonde spared a glance at the still amused Videl. The ever vigilant fighter quickly composed herself after noticing Erasa's look. Bringing her attention back to Gohan, the bubbly blonde had a strange glint in her eye, a lustful look conveyed the not so hidden, hidden desires.

Catching on quickly Gohan merely nodded and let out an audible 'gulp'.

"Now, part two of this 'once-in-a-lifetime-experience' I had a-"

scrunching her perfect brows in thought she turned to Videl knowing she would know what she was thinking "Hey Videl, what's the word I-"

Sighing flippantly Videl offered, "Eureka moment?"

Erasa grinned like a fool, "Thanks Viddy!"

Causing all of the room's occupants to giggle at the pet name..

"As I was saying, I had a Eureka moment, where I thought, why not combine 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', with the truth less game of Truth or Dare! Yes I said it before, but I like to give myself props for being so clever!" Sticking her tongue out at the clueless girls of the room.

"So here's how this will work, we have one person, start the spin. If the bottle points to you, you're one of the two to be dared. We spin again and afterwards the spinner dares the two... tributes."

Catching on to her reference all the ladies including Videl, and surprisingly Sharpener swooned over their favorite novel of the year. Murmuring their voices of approval Erasa continued.

"Now, the two tributes are required to do the dare in front of everyone here. Then go have fun in the closet for seven minutes. For the next round, after the duo exit, the first tribute will now spin for next round, issuing a dare for those next two, and so on and so forth. Any questions my dear party goers?" Looking around the room, she was satisfied, not having to answer any questions, even from Gohan.

"Angela, be a doll please, can you get us an empty bottle for the game?" Shockingly Angela actually listened to the request.

She got up with a smile, sauntered up in front of Gohan swaying her hips seductively, giving Gohan a full view of her front. Smirking at her ingenuity, she continued her trek to the bar to retrieve the needed bottle.

'Gosh, I feel like i'm about to explode, is it that hot in here or is it just me?' Blushing madly Gohan turned his head away quickly, looking towards his lap unsure whether this whole experience would be worth it.

Across from him sat a fuming Videl, understanding Angela's plan completely. Silently planning the demise of every girl in the room, she tried to silently mark her territory. Yes, first she would to bide her time, and take them down one by one. Her attacks would be executed silently and sneakily when the time was right, not wanting to arouse the Gohan's suspicions.

And next to Videl, Bianca the silent woman felt her heart ready to explode out of her chest. Sitting so close to her crush, she admired Videl, hoping beyond hope that somehow she'd get a chance to taste those sweet lips. Touch that soft and silky skin... Shaking her head, Bianca sighed knowing that the chances of her fantasy coming true were slim to none.

Sitting back down, Angela placed the bottle in the middle of the table, causing a discussion to erupt; they needed an initial spinner. In the end it was decided the first spinner would be Erasa, who had thought up of the game. It only made sense for her to have to honor, starting a magnificent tradition which would last for years to come.

Clapping her hands together, Erasa stood.

"Ladies, Gohan, and Sharpy! Let the games begin!"

Leaning towards the table, she grabbed hold of the middle of the bottle before spinning it lightly, wanting the game's action to start immediately.

The bottle spun a few revolutions. As it slowed, everyone began to inch forward, closer to the table, feeling the suspense with each passing moment. With all the possibilities, everyone was excited to find out who the first tribute would be. Obviously on its last rotation, the bottle elicited various emotions from the audience:excitement, irritation, nervousness, and most of all lustful anticipation. It did a last pass, the top pointing at Bianca, Videl, Erasa, Abby... When it finally stalled, everyone was sure it would land on Gohan, but due to a twist of fate or some sadistic writer, it missed him by only a centimeter. Maya, his neighbour, was to be the first tribute!

Looking towards the crowd Maya blushed, realizing that she may have the first opportunity to get her hands on Gohan, alone.

"There it is Ladies, and gents! Maya! You have been chosen as the first ever to be selected! Wooo!" Erasa's hearty exclamation was met with many hearty claps.

Their owner's faces however displayed contrary emotions. For some unknown reason, Gohan could only felt like giving a subtle golfers clap.

Standing aside, Maya took a seat at the bar, waiting for her partner to be. With the bottle spinning once again, the tension in the air rose another level. Now that the first had been chosen, drunk emotions could not run any higher. Unknown to the participants, there was a common mantra going through everyone's heads, including Sharpener's.

"Not Gohan. Not Gohan..." The only difference is that the blond male wanted the bottle to land on him.

When the bottle stopped, everyone let out a sigh of relief. The general sigh was soon followed by a noncommittal shrug and a round of wolf whistles. With a happy clap of her hands, Erasa excitedly exclaimed that Angela was to be the other tribute, alongside Maya.

Smiling as if she had expected it, Angela took her place beside Maya. Slightly apprehensive, the pair waited for Erasa's dare to come. "Okay girls, I dare you both... To fondle each other! Without any clothing!"

The pair shared a look. With a smirk, Angela took the initiative, aggressively groping Maya's right breast. With a swift, deft movement, she proved her experience by removing the girl's bra using only one hand. Blushing furiously, Maya replied in kind, pulling down her partner's panties with several tugs. She knelt down, kissing Angela's body as she descended. Her hands trailed up and down Angela's side, causing her partner to shiver slightly. Surprised with her boldness, everyone could only watch in awe.

Finally shaking her surprise, Angela let a lecherous smirk cross her features. In a flurry of movement, both girls were soon naked, Maya groaning slightly at their Angela's ministrations. Losing track of their surroundings, it took an awkward cough from Erasa to bring them back to reality. Angela let her disappointment known with a slight pout.

Giving her a sly wink in response, her partner cupped her ass with a slap before whispering in her ear. The pair giggled before dashing to the open closet door. It close with a slam and giggles began to echo throughout the room.

Sharpener groaned his disappointment while the others tried their best to avoid each other's eyes. The game was more awkward than they had first expected...

"And... we have more booze!" Erasa exclaimed, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

With a hearty cheer, everyone celebrated and drank, intent on ignoring the groans and gasps coming from the closet.

Ten minutes later, Gohan tentatively whispered to Videl,

"Shouldn't we go check on those two? They've been in there a while..."

Videl raised an eyebrow incredulously, "You really want to get in the middle of that?" She jerked a thumb at a laughing Sharpener.

"I thought he was the only pervert here."

"Huh?..." the half-Saiyan replied, completely confused. It took a moment for it to all click.

"NO! Nonononono! I didn't mean that, I mean shouldn't we get the game going again?"

Erasa couldn't help but listen in. She smirked seductively at Gohan,

"Why Gohan?... Is there someone you want to go into the closet with?"

Already panicking the teen was saved from answering when the closet door slammed open. Angela staggered out, dripping in sweat, with a dopey look on her face. She managed to stumble her way back to her spot in the circle before collapsing in a satisfied sigh.

Moments later, a smug Maya stepped out, only breathing lightly, surprising the rest of the party took a seat beside Angela, stroking her back gently, muttering sweet nothings only Angela could hear.

The 'experienced' teen only had enough energy to sigh in content.

After a small pointed cough from Erasa, Maya spun the bottle signalling the start of the second round. It landed on the silent Hayley on its first spin and on its second spin, Erasa. Smirking, Maya decided to go with the familiar.

"I dare each of you, to use the pole on the bar to pole dance, as you each strip yourselves bare!"

Using this chance to her advantage, Hayley eagerly ran at the pole, taking off the remaining of her lingerie. She circled her bra in the air with a wild whoop, showing everyone her wild side. Not one to be outdone, Erasa followed her and they both danced flirtatiously. Trading suggestive looks, they began to stare down each player. Their eyes trailed up and down, examining their friends' curves and in the case of the males, their bulges. Beneath their grins and lustful glances, underlying sparks of attraction flew through the air.

Noticing the dare was taking longer than it should have, Maya called out impatiently.

"Okay girls c'mon now, don't take too long. We have more contestants waiting to play!"

Mumbling to themselves, something about rudeness, the duo walked in the closet, together. Less eager to leave the public-thus Gohan's- eye.

Using this opportunity to continue attracting Gohan's attention, Videl sauntered up to him before any of the other girls had the chance. About to do the unthinkable, initiating her plan to sit on his heated lap, the closet door burst open. Erasa held a fistfull of Hayley's hair as Hayley clawed viciously at the blonde's exposed bust. Howling in rage, Erasa raked Hayley with a vixen's ferocity. A ferocity which easily dwarfed Frieza's sadism.

Sharpner's mind had instantly blanked at the sight.

"Catfight, catfight, catfight, catfight!" It took several moments of scratching and screaming before his mind began to contemplate his luck.

How often did a man find himself a witness of two gorgeous, naked women fighting? Basically never, unless you paid for it. He began concocting a plan, a sly plan if he said so himself, one so sly it was inconceivable for anyone one else could possibly attribute to themselves. Not unless they were the pinnacle of amazing much like Sharpener himself.

Standing up in boxer-clad glory, he stalked towards the quarreling women,

"Alright, ladies, please... No need for fighting, we're all here to have a good time, are we not?"

He purposefully wedged himself between the two beauties. He forcefully separated them by placing a forceful palm on both their chests and pushing. And squeezing. Their breasts.

Shocked and impressed at his audacity, everyone watched the frozen tableau. No one else, not even Videl had dared stray in between the two fighting females. Their revelry was cut short when everyone's attention suddenly focused on Sharpener's twitching fingers.

Oblivious to everyone's growing disapproval, the blond couldn't help but comment,

"Huh, they don't feel anything like bags of sand. In fact they feel more lik-"

What ever Sharpener's observation was to be, the party goers would never know. In a moment of anger, Erasa and Hayley had telepathically connected, united in their outrage. Their dual slap to the pervert's face was so forcefully executed, that despite they were slapping Sharpener in opposite directions, the blond had flown back several meters.

He lost consciousness for the second time that night.

Before their telepathic link cut, Hayley and Erasa came to a silent truce, sullenly sitting away from each other in the and obviously still peeved, Hayley quickly spun the bottle once again. The quick spin landed on Bianca and its follow up on Gohan.

Not giving them a chance to digest the results, Hayley began her dare,

"Bianca, you must strip, and Gohan because you are so cute, I'll let you leave your boxers on."

This comment caused some grumbles of irritation from the other female players. Gohan however, was glad that his white polka dot boxers were allowed to remain on. Sharpener wasn't in the position to care.

His choice in boxers only made him cuter in the eyes of almost every female present.

"Now, Bianca... You must cup Gohan's junk, and Gohan you just have to take it!"

Shrugging, not really interested, or so she thought, Bianca placed her palm against Gohan's groin.

Completely shocked, Gohan fell to his knees. He didn't understand why he almost moaned in front of everyone. That would have been embarrassing!

The new and foreign sensation piqued her curiosity and Bianca couldn't help but stroke his member. With each pump of her arm, she felt Gohan tense and relax, obviously withholding his excitement. She enjoyed the constant shift of emotions crossing his face. There was embarrassment, enjoyment, displeasure, pleasure, and hilariously enough obvious lust. She may not have found his body as attractive as the others, but something about her control at the moment sang to her.

Watching Bianca's ministrations with displeasure, Videl snapped and forcefully separated Bianca's hand from Gohan's privates. She got a clear glimpse of his erect but covered member. Blushing furiously, the fighter pushed them both into the closet. She hoped Bianca's actions wouldn't ruin her chances with the half-Saiyan. Out of sight and out of mind, she tried to calm herself, allowing her face to somewhat return to its natural hue.

During the next seven minutes the girls whispered excitedly as Videl sat silently, listening intently for any sound from the closet. The sounds from the closet were frustratingly low and inaudible.

Erasa, taking advantage in the lull in activity, got up to retrieve even more bottles of alcohol. In her mind, the sloppier everyone got the better. At least that's what past experience had taught her.

All gossiping ceased the moment the closet door cracked open. Gohan exited behind Bianca and they chatted excitedly like lifelong noticing the incredulous looks they were receiving, the two sat down and continued to talk.

After a few moments, Gohan raised a finger and stopped a laughing Bianca from continuing. Something was off. They both looked around before simultaneously asking,

"What?"

Everyone face-palmed at their obliviousness, except for Sharpener. Due to his natural responsiveness and his current state of consciousness, his face lay against the floor. A happy and appropriate coincidence.

Rolling her eyes, Videl reminded Bianca that it was her turn to spin the bottle.

As the bottle spun, Gohan took note of the extra looks he was receiving. They were even more lustful and could only be attributed by the heightened drunkenness. At least he hoped the many new empty bottles were responsible. He would hate to think it was something else.

It took a round of "oooh's" to knock him out of his thought process. Butterflies suddenly flitted within his stomach as he noticed the first tribute for the round - Videl. With each revolution of the bottle, he felt their wing beats grow stronger and stronger. Closing his eyes, he already knew the where the bottle would stop. When a loud round of disappointed sighs rang out, he cracked open an eye to see the bottle pointing at him.

Making eye contact with Videl, he noticed her satisfied smirk, it was different than her normal victorious smirk. There was something else there and it frightened him. With a large gulp, he stood, joining the fighter at the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Night of Fun Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is brought to you today by Let's Random<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh…so now what?" Gohan asked nervously, his superior eyesight adjusting to the darkness quickly. He could see every intimate detail of her. The glowing brightness in her eyes, the gentle slope of her curves, and the little perk of her breasts. He gulped at the sight.<p>

Now inside the closet, Videl felt her renown courage fail her. Despite the dim lighting, she couldn't help but feel exposed, well she was obviously, but in a different sense. Gohan's complete attention was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time. Her heart was ready to burst out of her chest at any moment, the thumping pounding in her ears.

Her own eyes finally adjusting to the lighting and she clearly saw the whites of his eyes. She could not make out his irises, but she was smart enough to realize he wasn't looking at her face. Normally, with any other male, in almost any other situation, and without this much alcohol in her system, Videl would have sent him flying, head over heels. Instead, drunk on alcohol and hormones, the fighter instead began to lightly fondle her right breast, flicking the nipple with her index finger.

"Do you like what you see?" Videl asked, whispering huskily.

Riveted by her sensual motions, Gohan didn't process her question at first. Only when she stopped fondling her breast did his brain process her question. When he looked up at her face, he saw that Videl wasn't happy. She was wearing her trademarked scowl.

_Uh oh. _

"What the hell is your issue?" the mostly naked female replied, trying to ignore her erect nipple. It was distracting being in such close proximity with a mostly exposed Gohan. But apparently, he didn't have the decency to notice their situation.

In a desperate attempt to appease her, Gohan replied quickly, "I-i-it's not like that, Videl. It's just…I've never been so, captivated by someone before." He bashfully looked downwards, "You were so entrancing I couldn't even find the words to answer."

Videl blushed in response, further accentuating her flush in the dim light. Her face was burning hot, and she knew Gohan could feel it, if not see it, due to their proximity. And she felt other parts of her body heat up as well—one area in particular got very wet.

The accompanying tingling sensation threatened to overwhelm her mind, but she struggled to maintain control over her baser instincts. If anything was going to happen it'd be on her terms, not some primal sexual instinct.

"Look at me, Gohan," she commanded. The half-Saiyan responded instantly, looking her over before blushing once more.

He turned his head to the side this time.

Growling, both in frustration and sexual arousal, Videl commanded his attention once more, "Damnit, Gohan, Look. At. Me!"

With great reluctance, he redirected his gaze at her figure, his eyes finally settling on the perk of her breasts. He knew he was staring, but the sight was much more pleasing than trying to look her in the eye.

Suddenly amused, Videl commented, "You know, Gohan, my eyes are up here."

"I like what I'm seeing," Gohan retorted, almost immediately realizing his words a moment. "I… uh-uh…they look…nice?" he added lamely. _I'm never drinking again. Videl is going to kill me._

Wincing pre-emptively for her angry blow in response, he was surprised when she asked him a question instead.

Somewhat abashed, Videl quietly whispered, "Do you really think they look nice?" Noticing her silence she continued. "I know they're not big or anything, not like Erasa's. And I'm really kinda wish they were bigger. And my nipples get funny sometimes, and sometimes I really wish I had a more womanly figure. But I know it'd get in the way of my fighting, but sometimes, I just…" realizing she was drunkenly rambling, she allowed her voice to drop off.

Listening to Videl's small admission, Gohan looked up, taking in her sincerity and beauty. She was looking away, but he couldn't help but notice the sheen of her irises and the shape of her lips. He was mesmerized by the way they moved. They called to him with a siren's allure. And when her lips lacked the words to convey, he found his own lips attempting to fill the silence—by meeting hers.

Initially surprised, Videl's eyes widened in shock. The kiss was gentle and soft, intoxicating even. She needed more. Wrapping a hand behind his head, she pulled him in harder, deepening the kiss. Her pulse raced. Blood pounded in her ears. She instinctively felt her mouth open slightly in a moan, allowing his tongue to gently probe inside her lips.

Not to be outdone, Videl aggressively forced his lips apart with her tongue. He tasted an interesting mixture of alcohol and…Gohan — for a better lack of word. His mouth, while not the best tasting thing in the world, played havoc with her tastebuds, further exciting her. And when their tongues mingled, it was sloppy at first. But soon, the two felt their tongues dance around each other, twining, stimulating, and massaging. With each flick, each roll, Gohan felt his arousal grow with each passing moment.

Curse the need to breathe.

Gasping desperately for air, the two separated their lips, only to have their bodies pull closer together. Gohan rested his forehead against Videl's, allowing them to gaze lustfully into each other's eyes. It took several deep breaths before the half-Saiyan remembered their conversation before he got intimate with her mouth.

Huskily, in a show of sexual affection unusual for Gohan, he gently flicked one of Videl's nipples. "I think they're absolutely amazing just the way they are." Leaning in, he breathed in her scent, and despite the alcohol, her personal musk made his member salute at attention.

_Where is this coming from? Is this what Gohan is really like?_ Videl bit her lip in response to his touch, almost dripping at his words. Feeling his lower body suddenly press against her abdomen, she blushed. _Hell, why does it matter?_

She reached down with her other hand, and grabbed his rigid manhood, physically responding to his compliments rather than orally. Speaking of oral…with a firm pull of her hand, Videl directed Gohan's mouth back onto hers. Tongues played with each other instantly, bypassing the initial lip greeting completely. The only difference this time was the manhood pulsating gently in her hand.

Experimentally, Videl tugged his package one way, making Gohan moan in her mouth. She used the opportunity to run her tongue into the deeper recesses of his mouth. When he began to tangle his tongue with hers once more, she gave more of a rub this time. Again another moan. And again. And again. It was kind of fun really. Reminded her of a joystick kinda. A real-life video game with pleasurable rewards.

_Damnit, Videl, when did you become such a perv?_ One part of her mind questioned. A much more sensible of her mind replied with a _'fuck off'._ The rest of her mind was too involved with Gohan to pay much notice and instead contemplated how far she should take things.

When Gohan lifted her up by the waist, she got her answer. _Further._

No longer able to grasp his package, Videl buried her hand into his hair, tousling it. Her other hand massaged his neck, roughly forcing his lips against hers. When he tried to pull back, possibly for a breath, Videl violently bucked her hips forward, not loosening her grip on his head either. Also eager to taste her, Gohan conceded to her wishes.

With an audible thud, the two slammed against a nearby wall. Gohan lustfully groped at her ass cheeks, enjoying the tone of her muscles. In return, Videl broke their kiss and began thrusting against his body, pulling Gohan's face into her crook of her neck.

Tentatively, the half-Saiyan gently kissed the small pocket, eliciting a rather rambunctious hip thrust from Videl. He felt her panties press against his defined abdominal muscles, contact burned into his skin. The heat from her core set his senses on fire. And somehow, the dampness of her underwear, instead of smothering the fire, fueled it to greater heights.

"Oh, Videl…" Gohan whispered, his eyes half-lidded in lust.

In return, the fighter nipped and sucked at his neck, intent on marking him for all the bitches outside. With each bite, Gohan moaned and groaned, obviously enjoying the sensation; his growing volume urged Videl to continue her efforts. She picked a new spot and gently set her lips against his skin, tasting the slight tang of salt from his sweat. Teasingly, she traced her tongue in a circle, knowing that the moment her teeth sank into his skin, he'd groan once more.

The wait felt like eternity for Gohan, and finally he let out a small whimper, "Please Videl?"

Grinning inwardly, Videl waited another few seconds to reaffirm her control before clamping down with her teeth. She enjoyed the molding of his flesh, the taste of his skin, and shuddering of his body. Her own body bathed in his heat, causing droplets of sweat to bead on her forehead and further moisten her already swollen lips. They itched for his touch; she wanted to climax with him.

In a lustful haze, Videl accidentally whispered aloud, "Fuck me already."

The atmosphere went from hot to frigid so quickly she felt goosebumps emerge on her exposed arms

"Wait, what?" Gohan screeched, obviously completely distraught with the idea. His face was frozen in a fearful grimace and he let go of Videl, trying to distance himself as far as physically possible in the enclosed space.

The raven-haired beauty comically hovered in the air for a second before she plummeted, butt first onto the ground. On impact she made her thoughts known, "What the hell Gohan? What's your problem?"

The cool closet air only contrasted the hot pulsing throb of her loins; her swollen lips ached for further contact.

Gohan tried to shake his drunken lust haze in order to coherently answer her, "Videl, you j-j-j-ust…asked me t-t-to…" He tried to explain in a panicked voice, his hands frantically in all directions. One of his flailing motions accidentally clipped the side of Videl's head.

"Ow!" she cried out in shock more than pain. Gathering herself, she stood and tried to muster the remains of her dignity, "I see how it is Gohan. I should have known you were lying to me. You trick me into thinking you want this, just to leave me hanging high and dry. Want to be known as the one that seduced Hercule's daughter and said no? Well I'm onto you. And fuck you."

She turned quickly, ashamed of the tears which had begun to fall down her face. Kicking the closet door open, she ran out quickly, running by all the seated guests who were talking animatedly undoubtedly about the couple in the closet. Completely ignoring all of Erasa's questions Videl ran out into the hall way and entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

In a complete daze, Gohan had trouble understanding the past few seconds. The previous few minutes had been some of the most invigorating minutes of his life. His senses never more alive, his skin never so sensitive, and well, his anatomy never so rigid. He just wasn't ready to go as far as Videl apparently. _What's so wrong with that?_

Gohan stared blankly out the open door, taking in the shock of the other party goers. Apparently they were just as confused as him. Sharpener mouthed at him, obviously wondering about Videl's mood. His 'quiet' question was audible for everyone in the room. What had just happened?

Still in a state of shock, Gohan shrugged his shoulders, oblivious to all the lustful glances at his fully erect member. Then suddenly a switch went off in his brain.

His member quickly fell flaccid, much to the discontent of various ladies, and his face morphed into one of utmost horror. He dashed out into the hall, closing the room door behind him in hopes of gaining some privacy for his talk with Videl.

He banged loudly on the bathroom door, "Videl, let me explain! Please!"

Still within the room, Sharpener shook his head, "Wow, how did nerd boy mess that up?"

The other females had more important thoughts running through their mind which Erasa summed up nicely in two words.

"He's huge."

* * *

><p><em><strong>please review<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is brought to you by Loring638.**

**Disclaimer : TDS does not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

><p>Gohan continued to hammer on the door. It was a good thing it was hard wood (no pun intended), or he would have smashed through it.<p>

"Videl just let me explain," he begged her.

"What do you want Gohan, because it's obviously not me," she replied through the door.

"I want to explain to you what happened."

This piqued her attention, but she pushed the feeling away. "I know what happened," she told him, still through the bathroom door. "You want everyone to know that you're too good for me. No girl will ever have a shot with the amazing Mr. Son Gohan!"

"That's not it at all!" he panicked.

"Oh really?" she asked with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Then what, pray tell, did happen? Did you just want to play a friendly game of checkers? Or perhaps get me to babysit your brother while you go out with any one of those sluts in the other room."

Gohan thought for a minute. In his drunken state, this was no easy task. He did pull some ill-thought out plan together, though.

He powered up just a little. He then punched through the door, unlocked it from the inside and the opened the door. He walked towards Videl who was glaring at him. Gohan hit a figurative wall. He hadn't thought this through very well. So he said what was on his mind.

"Videl, the time in that closet…. It was… amazing. I have no other word for it. You make me feel alive. All I can think about is how invigorated I feel when I'm around you. I'm just….. I'm not ready t-to…. do what you said." Even drunk and lusty, Gohan would never completely lose his gentlemanly side.

"Why not?!" She was exasperated. This boy was so infuriating. He was so clueless. She spent her entire night trying to win him over, and he still didn't want her.

In answer to her question, Gohan replied, "I-I'm just not ready. It's too early."

Videl's mind completely switched sides. Wait. …. He does want me, just … not yet? She thought. He said that. He really said that! A smile tugged on her intoxicated lips.

"So, you do like me?" she tentatively asked.

"Yes," he told her without hesitation.

Videl couldn't wait another second. She launched herself at him with a speed that would have made Burter cry.

She planted a kiss on his lips, and then opened her mouth. After several minutes of Dancing with the Tongues, Gohan broke the kiss. Videl let her disappointment be well known with a scowl and a groan.

"Why'd you stop?" Videl demanded.

"Because I kinda want to go back to the party with you."

If Gohan had of left off those last two words, Videl would have castrated him on the spot. As it was, she smirked and told him, "Fine, as long as I'm the only one who gets to touch you."

Without thinking, Gohan said "I give you my saiyan word."

He realized his mistake after he saw Videl's look of confusion. He mentally shrugged and he pulled her out of the bathroom as if nothing unusual had happened.

When they got back to the room, they were surprised to find it empty. They heard footsteps upstairs, so they decided to see if that's where their friends had wandered off to.

"Erasa. Is that you?" Called Videl as the duo ascended the stairs.

"Viddy! We're up here." the blonde called back.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Videl and Gohan were surprised to see everyone back in their clothes. Sharpner still had his piss-soaked pants on but he hoped no one would notice.

"What's going on?" Videl asked.

"We're going out!" Angela squealed. "Now go get dressed so we can get going."

"Where are we going?" Gohan managed to ask through his drunken state.

"We're only going to the most popular place in Satan City, The Hut!" Maya told them.

"What's The Hut?" asked Gohan. Videl just groaned.

"I thought you knew everything, Nerd Boy," sneered Sharpner. "The Hut is a club for grownups like ourselves to dance and drink the night away."

"News flash, dumbass. We need IDs to get in a club like that," Videl informed him.

"Ah ah ah," Bianca said in a hushed voice. "That shouldn't be a problem for the owner's daughter," she heavily implied.

Videl was not impressed. "You want me to sneak you all into a restricted club," she flatly stated.

"That's right," said Allison, who was clinging to Sharpner.

The regular Videl was screaming inside her, practically having a seizure. She wanted to scream at the lot of them for being so stupid. Now the new, alcoholed up Videl was going with the flow of things. Fortunately for this story, the latter was in control right now. Videl shrugged and said, "Sure."

After her and Gohan retrieved their clothes from downstairs, they got dressed then joined their friends at the front door.

"How far is the walk?" Hayley asked.

"About ten minutes," replied Erasa.

They continued walking (or rather, stumbling) in the direction Erasa told them. Gohan had to speak up.

"So what do we do at the club?"

"Don't you have any idea?" Maya asked him.

Gohan could only laugh nervously and rub the back of his neck.

"We go dancing and drink drinks and laugh and dance and have fun and dance!" screeched Angela.

"That sure is a lot of dancing," stated Gohan after his ears stopped throbbing.

"Great," huffed Videl. Now I get to make a fool outta myself in front of Gohan, she thought.

They continued walking in silence while each anticipated what they were going to do once there. Sharpner was hoping to get more than a few women drunk, Allison was hoping to get Sharpner drunk, Abby, Maya, Angela, Hayley, and Erasa were all hoping to have a slow dance with Gohan, Bianca was hoping for the same, only with Videl, Videl was hoping to avoid dancing at all and Gohan was just hoping to have a night of fun.

About halfway there, Videl stumbled as everyone kept walking. She would have fallen had it not been for Gohan's sharp, if somewhat dulled reflexes. He caught her by the shoulders just as her face was an inch from the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked urgently.

She managed a sloppy grin. "Thanks to you, I am." She then thanked him quite thoroughly with a few seconds of making out. To keep up with the others Gohan had to carry Videl as they exchanged saliva.

Once he put her down he was surprised to see that they had stopped. They had arrived at The Hut. There was a red carpet along the wall of the building leading to the door. There was a velvet rope to prevent line cutters. There was a bouncer posted at the door. The line was so long, it stretched around the corner.

"Go on Videl, we believe in you," Bianca told her.

Videl took a deep breath, and then walked confidently towards the bouncer. He began to stop her. "Sorry, miss. But only people with tick-" he then recognized who he was talking to. "M-M-Miss. Satan! My apologies! Please, you and your friends go right ahead!"

Gohan shot her a look of admiration. He had seen many great things in his life, but Videl was something special.

They all walked past the bouncer, who made Sharpner feel a little self-conscious, and into the club.

To say the least, it was exactly what everyone except Gohan and Videl thought it would be. There was smoke everywhere, a bar off to the left, and booths to the right. The center of the floor was heavily occupied by vast amounts of contorted body parts moving to the beat of the music. Up near the far wall, there was a live band playing with amps so loud, Gohan could feel it in his gut. To the left and right of the stage, there were cages holding each a man and a woman ravishing each other while covered in neon paint under UV lights. The flashing lights around the room made the smoke appear whatever colour was on it at that point.

"What do we do now?" Gohan shouted above the music.

"Are you kiiiiiiidding?" asked Angela. Gohan had no trouble hearing her voice. "Now we dance! Come on Gohhhhhhan!" She tried to pull him away, but Videl quickly stopped this by stepping in front of her and taking Gohan's hand in her own. "Let's get something to drink."

"Okay, what do they have here?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Anything you can imagine," she purred.

They walked up to the bar and they each took a stool. "What'll it be?" The bartender asked smoothly. His hair was styled exactly like a certain popstar who a certain writer can't mention without being sued.

"Sex on the beach," Videl stated. Gohan fell off his stool at this. "Videl, I thought we talked about this!" he yelled. "Relax, Gohan, it's a drink." He calmed down at this. "Heh heh, oops." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you, Sir?" The bartender asked Gohan.

"Ummm…. I'll have a vodka and red bull, please."

"Coming right up, folks," he told them as he went to prepare the drinks.

Videl turned to Gohan. "So what do you think?""

Gohan couldn't find words to describe the place he was in, which was saying something considering his vocabulary. So he decided to keep it simple. "I've never been anywhere like here before."

Videl just smirked at him. "I'm sure that's true."

"Here you go, folks," the bartender set their drinks in front of them. "That'll be- free, Miss. Satan, absolutely free!" his voice became suddenly very oily. "Is there anything else I can get you? Anything at all, just ask."

"Save it," she cut him off. She and Gohan walked over to the booths on the other side of the room. It was a little difficult to weave through the dance floor without spilling their drinks or being accidentally groped, but they somehow managed it. They noticed their friends occupying a booth so they went to join them. They took the seats at the entrance to the booth, directly across from each other.

"There you two are. We were just about to go looking for you, Gohan." Abby told them, subtly shifting away Videl.

"What are those marks on your neck, Gohan?" Maya asked, noticing Gohan's hickeys from earlier.

Gohan blushed and tried to come up with a good excuse. "Ummm… well, you see….. the thing is….."

Videl decided to save him. "I gave him some hickeys while we were in the closet together."  
>The table suddenly became very quiet. "You what?" asked Erasa.<p>

"I gave Gohan hickeys," she repeated.

Everyone just stared at her, except Gohan, who avoided looking at anyone. Videl just smiled a drunken smile at them.

Sharpner, trying to lighten the mood, guffawed saying, "So you're finally getting some, Nerd Boy."

Everyone except Gohan and Allison kicked him under the table for that.

"Owwww! I was just trying to break the tension!"

"Well it didn't work!" Hayley shouted at him.

Gohan sighed, glad that the attention was off of him. He couldn't help but wonder what else he was in for tonight.


End file.
